The Boy Is Mine
The Boy is Mine by Brady and Monica is sung by Leah and Rocky in the sixth episode of Season One, He's Mine. Lyrics Leah: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute? Rocky: Uh-huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar Leah: Yeah you do to, but um I just wanted to know do you know somebody named You know his name Rocky: Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name Leah: I just want to let you that he's mine Rocky: No, no, he's mine Leah and Rocky: You need to give it up, had about enough It's not hard to see the boy is mine I'm sorry that you seem to be confused He belongs to me, the boy is mine Rocky: I think it's time we got this straight Sit and talk face to face There is no way you could mistake Him for your man are you insane? Leah: See I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me 'Cause you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me Rocky: See I tried to hesitate I didn't want to say what he told me He said without me he couldn't make It through the day, ain't that a shame Leah: But maybe you misunderstood 'Cause I can't see how he could Wanna take his time and that's all good All my love was all it took (Rocky: The boy is mine) Rocky (Leah): You need to give it up Had about enough (Enough) It's not hard to see The boy is mine (The boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you) Seem to be confused (Confused) He belongs to me, the boy is mine Leah: Must you do the things you do? You keep on acting like a fool You need to know it's me, not you And if you didn't know, girl, it's true Rocky: I think that you should realize Try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside Leah: You can say what you wanna say What we have you can't take From the truth you can't escape I can tell the real from the fake Rocky: When will you get the picture? You're the past, I'm the future Get away, it's my time to shine If you didn't know, the boy is mine Leah (Rocky): You need to give it up Had about enough (Enough) It's not hard to see (To see) The boy is mine (The boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you) Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused) He belongs to me (He belongs to me) The boy is mine (The boy is mine) Rocky (Leah): You need to give it up Had about enough (Had about enough) It's not hard to see (He's mine, he's mine, he's mine) The boy is mine I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry) Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused) He belongs to me (He belongs to me) The boy is mine Rocky and Leah: You can't destroy this love I've found Your silly games I won't allow The boy is mine without a doubt You might as well throw in the towel Rocky: What makes you think that he wants you When I'm the one that brought him to The special place that's in my heart? He was my love right from the start Leah: You need to give it up Rocky: Had about enough Leah and Rocky: It's not hard to see Rocky: The boy is mine Leah (Rocky): I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry that you) Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused) He belongs to me (He belongs to me) The boy is mine You need to give it up (You need to give it up) Had about enough (About enough) It's not hard to see The boy is mine I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused) He belongs to me (He belongs to me) The boy is mine (That boy is mine) You need to give it up (Not yours, but mine) Had about enough (Not yours, but mine) It's not hard to see The boy is mine Leah and Rocky: I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused He belongs to me The boy is mine Videos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Ricardo Fernandez Category:Songs sung by Leah Williamson